narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gotlvr87
Welcome Hi , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Magician's Nephew page. If you haven't already, please take a moment to glance through the Narnia Wiki Format; it's a list of guidelines that help us keep wiki articles organised and consistent. I hope to see you editing again soon! Also, feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 18:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Adding New Pages Thanks for all your information added, but could you please be more careful when creating new pages. You've created 2 pages now, of ones that already existed. Please check first before adding a new page. Storyseeker1 (talk) 10:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I realized that pretty quickly after I created the page, but I couldn't figure out how to delete the duplicate. Believe me, I'll check in the future. Gotlvr87 (talk) 17:50, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, only admins can delete pages. If you realise a page needs to be deleted, the best you can do is put the delete template on it. Storyseeker1 (talk) 22:54, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Gold and Silver trees No, I didn't find anything either--have at it! I suggest you make two pages, one for the Golden Tree and one for the Silver Tree. Obviously the pages' content will be pretty similar, but the trees are two separate things, so I think it makes sense to give each its own page. It's your project, though--if you have another idea, let me know.Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 07:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Citations Hi Gotlvr87! Thanks for all your recent edits! They look awesome. I love that you're adding footnotes to pages; I tried to make that a thing a few years ago, but it never really caught on until now. The WikiFormat policy section IVc has a format for setting up something like that; it calls for a "Citations" section with entries of the form "HB VII". It looks like your system has been to make a "References" section with entries of the form "HB, VII". One way or the other, I think we should make the articles and the policy match each other. The most straightforward way, of course, would be to change the articles to match the policy, but if you think there's a reason to prefer "References" to "Citations" or "HB, VII" to "HB VII", then we can also think about changing the policy to match the articles. What do you think? ~Las 01:13, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Well, I do a lot of work on other Wikis, and even though the exact citation method can vary widely, most times the info. is listed under a "References" heading. I guess I was just following the format used for other franchises, but I don't really care one way or another how the section is headed. As far as the comma in the actual citation, I thought I was following the format laid out by this Wiki (although I only looked at the instructions once a long while back, so I could be misremembering). Anyway, if you want to make all the articles uniform in this regard, I have no objection. Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:24, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hi Gotlvr87! Thank you so much for all the work you're doing--it looks awesome! Since you're so active, I'd like to give your user account rollback rights, which would let you revert vandalism more quickly and easily if you happen to come across it first. It lets you revert malicious edits (including multiple edits made to a page by the same user) with one click, and it hides the reverted edit so that it doesn't appear on the "Wiki Acitivity" page. Because it hides the edit instead of just correcting it, it's really important to use it only for overt vandalism, not for any edits that could conceivably be innocent mistakes. Let me know if you're interested (or if you have any questions about what it does/how it's used). Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 22:15, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Sorry it's taken me a while to reply (been pretty busy), but I'm definitely interested and would love to hear more about rollback rights: Is there a set of instructions I could read up on? How does implementing them differ from ordinary editing? Is the process more techincal? Anything you could tell me would be great. Gotlvr87 (talk) 22:00, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :It's a little technical, but not very: in the dropdown menu next to the edit button on any page, choose "History," which will take you to a list of edits that have been made to that page. With your current user rights, you should be able to see an "undo" link next to each edit in the list. Once you have rollback rights, you'll see right next to the "undo" link a "rollback" link. Does that answer your question? ~Las 15:08, February 10, 2018 (UTC) I think so. I've seen the "History" sections of other wiki pages. When I click on the rollback link, what would that do/allow me to do? Also, under what circumstnaces should rollback rights be invoked? I saw there were messages from other editors on your page talking about that, and I want to make sure I use them properly. Gotlvr87 (talk) 22:48, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry it took me so long to get back to you; life got very crazy there for a few weeks. Rollback is very much like undo, but with three differences: ::1) If BobExample77 made five vandalizing edits in a row and you undo his fifth edit, it will only reverse that fifth edit. Rollback reverses all five edits at once and takes the page back to the most recent version not created by BobExample77. ::2) "Undo" takes you into editing mode, where you can make other changes and/or leave an edit summary; "Rollback" just makes the change in one click and doesn't allow for an edit summary. That makes rollback a really great tool for fixing vandalism because it makes it quick and easy. ::3) "Undo" shows up in the WikiActivity list; "rollback" does not show up, and it also hides the original vandalizing edit from the WikiActivity list. Again, this makes it a great tool for vandalism because it hides (almost) all traces that the vandalizing edit ever happened. The idea is that a vandal who doesn't succeed in causing chaos or even getting attention will eventually get bored and go away. :All these things that make rollback a great tool for quashing vandalism also make it a really terrible tool for fixing anything else. If someone makes a bad edit in good faith, we want to change it back, but we also want to teach the person who made the edit how to make good edits, and to make him feel welcome on NarniaWiki and encourage him to edit more in the future. Rollback is specifically designed to preclude those things, so only use it when you're 100% sure the edit you want to revert is intentional vandalism. For example, if someone adds the text "I love Lucy! She's my favorite character!" to the bottom of the Lucy Pevensie page, the edit is wrong, but probably not intentionally vandalizing. If someone deletes all the text on the page and replaces it with an expletive, that's clearly vandalism and a great place to use rollback. :I'm going to go ahead and give your account rollback permission, but feel free to ask more questions about it any time. (Also let me know if you ever decide you'd like me to change the account permission back for some reason.) Thanks again for all the awesome editing you've been doing! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 21:17, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Raven About that raven in the lion the witch and the wardrobe movie, what did it do in the film? I'm not sure what you're referring to. I never wrote anything about a raven in the film, and I don't even remember there being one (though it's been a few years since I've seen the movie) Gotlvr87 (talk) 15:08, February 21, 2018 (UTC) New Pages Think you can do pages of the Hyena and the Raccoon please? Uh, where exactly did these animals appear? I don't specifically remember them in any of the books or films. Were they part of the White Witch's army? Gotlvr87 (talk) 15:46, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Yeah well I saw Edmund fighting a hyena at the bottom right And at Beast If you go to the Letter R, you'll see the Raccoon. Characterbox Hi Gotlvr! Sorry for the long silence; I had a big crunch at the end of the semester and didn't realize how long it had been since I logged in. The tools field sounds like a great idea--feel free to play around with it! Unfortunately, I don't have enough knowledge to help you much with the technical side of it. There are a lot of resources on community.wikia.com, or if you like I can put you in touch with someone on Wikia's staff. I've set it up so Wikia will email me when there's a message on my talk page (and I should be logging in more often now anyway)--let me know if you need anything or run into problems. ~Las 06:51, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I may be able to figure it out myself, but if not I'll look at the resources you've suggested. Thanks again. Gotlvr87 (talk) 15:04, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Greetings from a Fellow Editor Hi, Gotlvr87, I'm a fellow WikiNarnia editor and Narnian. I just wanted to thank you for your many valuable contributions to this wiki! Happy Editing! ;) "ℌ���� �������� ���������� ����������!" (���������� ���� �� ��������) 17:28, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Thank you :) Gotlvr87 (talk) 17:29, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: category distinctions Hi Gotlvr87! So far as I know, there's no purposeful distinction between items and objects; my best guess is that whoever created whichever category came second didn't know the first one was out there. My first instinct would be to delete the items category and just call everything objects instead, but you're more familiar than I am with how those categories are working, so your judgment is better than mine on what the best way to resolve it is. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 16:52, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I agree with your assessment. Deleting the "Items" category would be best, and then everything can be placed under "Objects". Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC) So, I removed all the pages from the "Items" category, but how do I remove the category itself from the Wiki? Also, how do I create subcategories under the "Objects" page (I plan on reclassifying all articles under various subcategories)? Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:14, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Also, now that I've chnaged "Magical Items" to "Magical Objects", I'd like to remove that category as well. Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:09, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Categories and Heraldry Hi Gotlvr87! Thanks so much for all of your work, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you! A crazy semester combined with some health problems left me a lot less active than I like to be this fall. I deleted Items and Magical Items, and I made Magical Objects a subcategory of Objects. I had to look it up, but it turned out the way to do it was to just add the category Objects to the Magical Objects page, by the same procedure you would follow to add the category Objects to (eg) the Susan's Horn page. (Let me know if that doesn't make sense.) And deleting categories also works the same way as deleting normal articles--go to the category page, hover over the dropdown menu beside the edit button, and hit "delete". (I think you should have permission to do that, but if you don't, let me know.) On Heraldry--your instincts sound right to me; the wiki's an encyclopedia, so any article composed of speculation is in need of serious overhaul. Also, please by all means keep letting me know if you ever have questions or want a second opinion, but you don't need permission to edit, even for major overhauls. Admins just have a particular job to uphold the WikiFormat and help resolve any disputes that arise; it's just as much your wiki as it is mine. Keep up the good work! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 09:22, December 28, 2018 (UTC)